


Bad Ending...?

by gokudo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, M/M, Off-screen Deaths, Plushophilia, Praise Kink, Selfcest (Kinda), Teasing, Underwear Kink, loss of self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudo/pseuds/gokudo
Summary: You’re sort of asking for the worst when you fall in love with a sadistic robot bear who loves despair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These fics honestly just get weirder and weirder.

For a moment, the air was especially heavy.

The class trial had finally come to an end. Everyone had just cast their votes; though there had been hours of deliberation, many of the other students’ faces were still painted with intense doubt, even as they pulled the lever to confirm their votes. In the back of the “courtroom,” up on an elevated throne, Monokuma sat, looking down at us as we pulled the levers. We were all putting our lives on the line in casting our votes; if the blackened wasn’t correctly identified, then everybody but the blackened would be executed.

Even with all the evidence that was presented in the trial, had the culprit successfully evaded the rest of the class?

“And… time’s up!” The mechanical bear finally spoke up after a solid minute and a half as we each cast our votes for who the blackened was. “Let’s see how you all did! Puhuhuhu~!” There was an audible tinge of excitement coming from Monokuma, almost as if he had known all along how this was going to go. My heartbeat was already pounding at a dangerous pace, but it quickened even more once I heard that laugh.

Each of us stepped outside of our designated spaces in the courtroom and approached Monokuma, who was still sitting on his elevated throne above us. The votes were now being looked over by the bear, and he continued laughing as he went through them; whether this was indicative of the innocents’ or the blackened’s fate was yet to be seen. “Ah…~ How very, very interesting!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Puhu… Puhuhuhu!” There was a short pause. “Alright, it’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The one you all voted for as the blackened is…” He took another pause, this time much longer. One of the students had clearly had enough. “Stop fucking with us and just tell us what the results are!” He yelled out. Monokuma turned his head in his direction. “Ooh, you wanna know that badly, huh? Well, the results are a lot more interesting than even I could’ve ever expected.” He turned his gaze so that he was back to looking over the entire class, his left eye flashing red as it did when something he deemed as especially exciting was happening. “The truth is… none of you were able to come to the truth of this case.” As soon as that sentence left his mouth, several screams rang out throughout the courtroom. He laughed again. “I mean, three students received the same amount of votes equaling the majority! Come onnnnn, guys. You really couldn’t do any better than that? Puhuhu~!” One of the other students, a girl, spoke through sobs. “A-are you… serious? We didn’t get the culprit?” Monokuma looked down at her. “Not at all! You see, the true culprit of this case was… [Y/N]!”

The bear’s paw extended towards me.

I looked up at each of my classmates. There were no sounds coming from any of them. They just stared, with expressions of pain, anger, confusion, sadness, and several other emotions on their faces. I walked past each of them, getting closer to Monokuma’s throne, before I turned back to face them.

“Why? Why did you do it, [Y/N]?” Somebody spoke out, after a long silence. Right after they asked that question, Monokuma finally hopped down from his throne, landing right next to me. I picked him up and sat him on my shoulder; he wrapped one of his paws around my neck, leaning the side of his head on mine.

“Well, uh... because I love him, you guys.”

Finally, there were more vocal reactions to what I had done. “Wait, WHAT? You fuckin’ love that… thing?” One student asked. Another spoke out, yelling at the top of his lungs. “YOU BETRAYED US ALL FOR THAT STUPID ROBOT BEAR? WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”

I was… oddly calm. Having Monokuma next to me was probably the main reason for that. “Well… yeah. When I first woke up along with you all, I was in the same boat; I didn’t know what was going on or who was behind it. But as I spent more time here, I got more and more attached to him... I can’t really explain it myself; it sorta just... happened. At some point, I stopped getting mad at him and started deliberately trying to get his attention just because I wanted to be close to him.” With his paw that wasn’t hanging around my neck, Monokuma began to stroke my cheek. “Aww, [Y/N]… I always knew you were my favorite! Puhuhu~!” Not caring what anybody else thought anymore, I looked up at him and extended my neck slightly so I could kiss him; he reciprocated, pressing his mouth into mine. The rest of the students looked on in horror and confusion.

“This is fucking crazy… He isn’t even the mastermind and he fell in love with this thing? The despair really must’ve got to him…” I pulled myself out of the kiss with Monokuma and looked at the student speaking, and I thought about his words.

Was this really despair? I thought about it for a moment. I had done what Monokuma had asked me to do in that letter, so, in a way, I had succumbed to despair… but I did it because I wanted to spend more time with him, and I really do love him. So… was that really despair? My head felt like mush, but I felt an almost euphoric happiness at the same time as I continued to hold Monokuma on my shoulder. His warmth was reaching me even now.

Another student spoke up. “And now… we’re all going to die… aren’t we?”

Monokuma’s head perked up. “Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot!” He hopped off of my shoulder and walked slightly forward towards the rest of the students. “Well, everybody, it’s been a real treat living together with you up to this point! But, as you all already know, since you’ve failed to identify the blackened, you will all now be punished! Puhuhuhu~!” Before any of the other students could get a word in, Monokuma ended the conversation with the same phrase he had used at the end of every trial until now.

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”

With that, he raised both of his paws above his head as if he was summoning something. Almost instantaneously, from all directions, metal arms reached out to grab everybody other than me and Monokuma. As they were each whisked away, all I could hear were their screams as they were pulled further and further away from the courtroom towards their respective punishments.

As the screams faded in the distance, a strange feeling overtook me.

“W-wait… was this… supposed to happen?” I thought to myself. The calmness I had previously felt started to fade, almost as if I was snapping out of a deep stupor. Before it could go any further, Monokuma spoke up, and I looked down at him. “Aww, c’mere, [Y/N]…” He beckoned for me with both of his paws, and I felt like I couldn’t do anything other than kneel down so that I was face-to-face with him. I didn’t want to do anything other than get closer to him. He took my face in his paws. “You really made this killing game a heck of a ride! I would never have had this much fun without you, [Y/N]! Puhuhuhu~!”

The killing game was over.

I wrapped my arms around Monokuma and pulled him in closer, peppering him with kisses across his face. “I love you, Mr. Monokuma.” The mechanical bear only laughed in response. “You really did a great job, y’know? You deserve some sort of… reward!” I ceased kissing him for a moment to get a good look at him before he continued. His expression changed; he started to blush and sweat as he usually did when he had messed with me and the other students during our daily lives, but this time, it was directed directly at me, and it had a different feeling. One of his paws touched my chest and began to slowly, slowly drift down towards my belly, then towards my groin. “So… do you remember that promise I made you in that letter when I gifted you that plush? How, if you took a chance and were successful as the blackened, I’d be waiting for you? Well, I’m a bear of my word…! Bears never lie, y’know? It’s just you ‘n me now, kid. Puhu! Puhuhu~! I hope you enjoy the rest of your life here at this academy, alone, just you and your lovely headmaster!” Along with the emphasis on ‘lovely,’ he lightly groped my groin and shoved me into his chest with his other paw. I got increasingly stiff as he continued to grope me, and I began kissing him again, this time across his chest. All I could do was mutter his name in-between moans.

This was my despair, what he deemed as fit for my “punishment,” even though I had survived the killing game. But was it really despair? Again, I thought about it for a while. After all, I got to be with him as much as I wanted to for the rest of my life.

...It was bliss as far as I was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

The entirety of the academy was now free for me to roam, whenever I wanted. Since the killing game was over, there was now no reason for any of the rules to be in place. Even the electronic student handbook that I had been using for the entirety of the killing game now ceased to function, so I tossed it along with all the other students’.

Life was… calm. It had only been hours since the killing game had ended, but there was a stillness to the atmosphere that was new. Other than Monokuma and I, nobody would ever be in here again. As I walked through the halls, I wondered where Monokuma was; after we exited the courtroom, he disappeared without a trace. I called out for him, but there was no response. For the first time in a long while, I began to panic. Just as I was about to yell his name out a second time, the monitor nearest to me flickered on, and I was met with an image of Monokuma sitting in the control room. “How’s my favorite student holding up? Bored yet? Puhuhuhu~!” I shook my head in response. “No, sir! I just… wanted to know where you were.” Even if it wasn’t directly in front of him, it felt nice to be able to talk with him wherever I was. It made me excited to the point where I blurt out the first thing on my mind. “I love you, Mr. Monokuma!” He shifted in his chair and leaned forward slightly, tilting his head and placing a paw underneath it inquisitively. “Gee, kid, I get it. How many times are you gonna say it?” He paused for a moment. “Actually… say it again.” Immediately following his order, I proclaimed my love for him one more time. “I love you, Mr. Monokuma.”

“Again.”

“I love you, Mr. Monokuma.”

Another pause. This time, he suddenly leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs in the air as he roared in laughter. “Man, I guess it really wasn’t some sort of facade, huh? You’re really in love with me? I honestly thought it was some sort of ruse just to get close to me and discover the mastermind or something!”  
I vigorously shook my head in response. “I’d never betray my love for you, Mr. Monokuma.”

Monokuma continued looking at me curiously. “What a cheesy thing to say! ...I really broke you, didn’t I, brat? Who knew I could make somebody this loyal? Puhuhuhu~! And, oh, by the way, about the whole mastermind situation… they’re actually long gone! My state-of-the-art AI allowed me to run this ship all on my own! So… you don’t gotta worry about anybody getting in the way. It’ll keep just being me and you, up until the day you croak, brat!”

He looked at me, expecting some sort of doomed response, but I couldn’t feel any regret at this point. Seeing his face on the monitor made my heartbeat quicken without fail. I was truly smitten with him; even when he insulted me, all I could do was smile at him.

There was a moment of silence for long enough that I could hear the low hum of the monitor. Finally, Monokuma spoke up again. “Say… we didn’t get to continue that little thing we started in the courtroom. What d’you think? After all that time, you’re probably itching for the continuation of our intimate, illicit relationship, aren’t you, kid?”

Immediately, without fail, I started to get hard. It was difficult not to whenever he took that tone, as weird as it was. I was practically conditioned to respond that way. I nodded my head ecstatically. “Yes, Mr. Monokuma. I wanna be with you again.”

He sat back in his chair. “Hmm… I dunno. You don’t seem like you really want it all that bad.” He turned his head away from me, and he pondered for a moment and finally directed his gaze right back at me.. “How about you get on your knees and beg a little?”

Without missing a beat, I knelt down on the ground with both knees. “Please let me see you again, Mr. Monokuma.” He simply stared at me through the monitor, his expression and tone unchanging. “You can do better than that. Get on the ground and really grovel. Work for it.”

I lowered my entire body to the ground, my head facing the ground and repeated myself. “Please, please let me see you again, Mr. Monokuma.” After I said that, he laughed, then he directed an order at me once again. “Get your face off of the floor and look at me.” I followed his order. He was rubbing his belly with his paws, running them down it slowly. As he was looking down at his belly, he continued to speak. “So, why do you wanna meet me so bad again, huh, kid? Is it because of this?” As he said that, he lightly slapped his belly with both of his paws. I could feel myself getting harder. I simply nodded in response, not wanting to accidentally interrupt him. His voice was always wonderful, but it was somehow even better, more irresistible, when he was teasing me.

His paws slowly continued to rub at his belly, and he rubbed circles around his belly button. “You want this in your mouth again… don’t you, kid?” I nodded in response again. My dick was pressing against the button of my pants, and I was starting to leak precum.

He continued rubbing his belly for a while longer before giving me another order. “You’re gonna need to grovel some more.” In response, I knelt back down to the ground, begging him once again. “I love you, Mr. Monokuma. Please let me see you again.” I heard another laugh from him in response, but it seemed more prolonged than usual. I heard the chair slightly creak over the monitor’s audio; if not for the complete silence in the school, I wouldn’t have heard it. There was silence for a couple more seconds before I received yet another order to look back up at him.

As my head lifted off of the ground and I looked up at the monitor, I was met with something I wasn’t at all expecting to see.

Monokuma’s rump stared at me through the monitor. Slowly, he gyrated his hips and wiggled it at me. “What about this, hmm~? After what we did all those nights ago, I’m almost positive you were dreaming about it every night! You could say it’s my greatest… asset! Puhu! Puhuhuhuhu~!” I couldn’t take it anymore; my dick was practically begging itself to be let out. Not wanting to take my eyes off of the monitor, I hurriedly reached down to unbutton my pants. The moment they became loose, I slid them off, along with my underwear. His head facing the chair’s backrest, he turned it slightly to look at what I was doing. Behind his rump, I could see his lone red eye staring at me. “Oh? You’re that close to bursting already, kid? I would’ve thought you’d have built up more endurance, especially after all of those nights!” His voice slightly changed to mimic me, as if to make fun of me. “Ah…~ Ah…~ Mr. Monokuma… Mr. Monokuma, don’t stop! I love you! Keep using me! I’m nothing more than a tool to make you feel good!” It took a few short seconds for him to speak again. “Well, anyways… we’ll just have to work on that endurance, won’t we? Puhuhu~!”

I was in such a daze at what was happening that I couldn’t find the words to respond with anymore. I simply continued to watch him on the monitor in silent admiration. My dick continued throbbing, twitching, leaking, and I had barely even touched it at this point.

Monokuma was still staring back at me with his red eye. A few moments passed before he pressed himself further into the chair’s backrest so that he could lift his rump up even more. He shook it again, and this time, he reached a paw back there to playfully rub it. On top of that, he was now panting as he did when he would jokingly tease the class about being a bunch of perverts every once in awhile. It was all getting to me. I was still just sitting there, watching him, and I started to thrust into the air. I needed to be with him right now; I needed to feel that rump rub up against me.

I needed to love him.

Monokuma spoke up again. “Hmm… you really are about to blow, aren’t you, brat? Well, normally, I’d say that this would go against the rule of no dirtying the halls, buuut, since there technically aren’t any more rules what with the killing game being over and all… go nuts! Puhuhu~!

Now having been given his permission, I began stroking my cock; I was already so close to the edge that it didn’t take much for me to cum. As I yelped out in pleasure and let my load out without restraint, Monokuma finally turned back to face me. As he saw me, knelt down, with my dick leaking and an expression of relief and exhaustion on my face, all he could do was laugh. “Aww… How cute! You really love me with all your heart, don’t you, kid? At this rate, you’re gonna get to the point where you can’t even breathe without thinking of me first…” He paused for a moment, and his red eye flashed with a glint of light. “You’d like that… wouldn’t you, [Y/N]? To love your headmaster that much? It’d definitely make me one happy bear…! Puhuhuhu~!”

I was still reeling from everything that had just happened. I felt like I couldn’t think straight, like my mind was static… but somehow, I apparently found the mental capacity to respond to him.

“I’d love that. Thank you, Mr. Monokuma. I love you.”

My vision felt like it was fading. For a brief moment, as I was losing consciousness, I thought about everything that had happened, about what I had done to get to this point.

What I had done…

What had I done? Even though I couldn’t quite remember, I felt, somewhere deep down, that I should feel… regretful. Before I could ruminate on any of those feelings any longer, however, I lost consciousness.

The last thing I saw was Monokuma, on the monitor, motion as if he was blowing me a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Gradually, I regained consciousness.

“W-where am I…?” I weakly muttered. I was completely disoriented. I struggled to remember the last thing that happened for several seconds. Then it came rushing back to me. I looked around the room I was now in; it was my dorm room. Though I had lost consciousness after I had taken my pants and underwear off, I was laying in bed in just my underwear and my shirt now.

I now wondered where Monokuma was. Unsure if he’d even be able to hear me, I called out his name.

“You rang? Puhuhuhu~!” Monokuma appeared almost instantaneously in the room; I couldn’t make out where he came from, but I was a little startled, mostly because I had just woken up. I jumped but relaxed soon after; his presence was… just so comforting to me. As I looked in the direction of his voice, I finally spotted him. Something was different, though…

He was… wearing my underwear?

“Mr. Monokuma? Are those my--” Before I could get another word in, he hopped his way onto the bed and made a motion to quiet me. “Well, I am a naturally nude bear, so… yeah, these’re yours! I was rummaging through your stuff while you were knocked out. You don’t mind… right, [Y/N]?” He ran his paws down his body and set them on the waistband of the underwear. “Sooooooo… how do I look?” He turned around, fully presenting his rump to me. He had chosen a pair of tighty-whities, and the elasticity was such that it snugly fit on him. He leaned down, planting his paws on the bed, and he wiggled his rump at me. I don’t quite know how he did it, but he had even made a nice little hole on the back of the underwear for his tail to fit through. “Y’know, I never really understood why people wore these things… but I think I’m starting to see the appeal!”

“Holy fuck…” was all I could mutter under my breath. I was already hard again, even as I was still recovering from my disorientation. My cock strained against the fabric of my underwear. I wanted to shift myself so that I could let it out, but I found that I couldn’t move my body. I was tired, but it was a sensation beyond what would be considered normal, as if I was purposefully put into this state. I didn’t give much thought to it, as I was entirely fixated on Monokuma’s rump; there was still a part of me that couldn’t believe he was really doing all this.

After a few more moments of wiggling his rump, Monokuma finally returned to a standing position on the bed and turned back around, and he began walking towards me. “You’re probably wondering why you can’t move your body, huh? Well… I thought it’d be fun to let you enjoy this view, but I didn’t want you to enjoy yourself too much! No touching, brat.” As he said that, he turned back around, once again flaunting his ass at me. He rubbed his rump in circles with his paws, softly running it over the fabric, causing small wrinkles to form before he smoothed them out again. “I sure am lucky for finding such an elastic pair of these things…!” Still facing away from me, he turned his head to look back at me with his red eye. He paused for a moment before continuing on. “I know what you’re thinking… I mean, I’ve seen so much footage of you desperately humping that toy I gave you, after all! You wanna grope me, don’t you? You wanna grip my wide hips and just go to town on me, huh? Well, the killing game might be over, but I’m still your headmaster! I need nothing less than the utmost respect from my favorite, most… obedient student!” As he finished speaking, his red eye flashed again. The feeling that followed was difficult to describe, mainly because of how overpowering it was. I had been mainly focused on him, though my mind was also on other things; there was a nagging sensation that I couldn’t get rid of, like I was constantly losing parts of myself. I was starting to forget what led me to this point. Almost everything before I last passed out felt like a blur, and I was trying to remember what I had forgotten, but as soon as his eye flashed that glint of light, my mind completely ceased to think about those things. All of my mental ability was devoted to Monokuma in that moment. I wanted to think of him only. The feeling was so powerful that I had even forgotten about myself for a moment; I was just a vessel for him to toy with. I had no identity, no purpose outside of being his plaything.

Did I ever know anybody besides Monokuma? Did I ever feel anything before meeting Monokuma? These were questions that I legitimately struggled to answer at this point. But I didn’t particularly care to answer them, either.

It was just nice to be with my headmaster, the one I really loved.

Monokuma spoke up again. “What’s with that look on your face? Lovestruck much?” I even felt unable to control my expressions; apparently I had a dazed look on my face. Monokuma turned around and got even closer to me; he stared down at my crotch. My cock was still throbbing, pulsing, begging to be let out; he turned his attention back to me. “Looks like you need a little help with that! Puhuhu~!” As he said that, he turned his back to me once again, and he lowered his rump onto my crotch. The intense feeling of warmth led me to yelp in pleasure, and Monokuma began moving himself back and forth, allowing the fabric from both of our underwear to rub together. The friction felt unbelievably good, and I was already starting to leak precum. “You remember what I said about endurance? You don’t wanna disappoint your headmaster so soon, do you?” As he said that, he pressed his rump even harder into my crotch; the warmth was overwhelming, but wanting to obey the one I loved, I restrained myself from letting any more precum leak out. After a few more moments of rubbing together, Monokuma lifted himself off of me and stood with his back to me, leaning forward so as to present the bottom of his underwear to me; my initial spurt of precum had leaked through my underwear and stained his own. He smoothed a paw over the stain. “Looks like you’re rarin’ to go, even with that stupid look on your face, [Y/N]!” he said. Once again, he moved up my body slightly more than before, and he opted to sit on my chest this time, with his back turned to me. His button-like tail was in clear view, and I had a strong desire to feel it, but I still found myself unable to move my body. Monokuma teased me once again, slowly gyrating his hips. “Man, I do not envy you! Your gorgeous headmaster’s right in front of you, straddling you, his wide, birthing hips and beautiful, big butt ripe for the groping, and you can’t even lift a finger?” He laughed again, letting his paws rub circles around his rump, slowly, followed by lifting them up and crossing them behind his neck. He slowly moved himself back and forth on my chest, the warmth of it all extremely apparent as the soft fabric brushed against me. It all felt too good to be true, even if I was still unable to move.

“Hm…” he pondered for a moment, shifting his gaze to different areas of the room before settling on a specific spot. He then stood up again, jumping off of the bed to grab something. I was still unable to get up, so it was hard to tell what he was doing, but he came back moments later and reappeared, but not before he had thrown the life-sized plushie he had gifted me onto the bed.

He mused for a moment. “So this is the thing you so tenderly loved while your dear headmaster was away, huh? Looks pretty spent!” As he said that, he positioned the plushie so that it was laying on top of me on its belly, its head slightly beneath my neck and staring at me, and he climbed back onto me in a position where he was straddling me, but he was facing me this time. “But then again — and it sure seems like you figured this out pretty early on — I was watching you intently every night! It was nothing short of entertaining watching you desperately hump this thing in hopes that I’d just show up and grant all your desires, brat! Puhuhuhu~!” He turned his attention to the plushie. “Actually… it was sorta like this…” he whispered, and he mounted the plush, inserting his belly button into its hole; his belly button was slightly above the waistband of the underwear, so he opted to keep them on as he fucked the plush.. “Ah~! Ah~! Mr. Monokuma! I love you so much!” With each syllable, he made an emphatic thrust into the plush, letting one paw rest on the plush’s back while the other lay at his side. From my view, I was technically being stared at by two different Monokumas, though one was lifeless. The plush’s mischievous expression stared me directly in the face, all while my real headmaster pounded away at his plush counterpart. Still afraid of disappointing Monokuma, I restrained myself as much as I could, but another solid spurt of precum escaped me. Monokuma was getting increasingly rough with the plush; he was fucking it with a bestial passion.

I was incredibly jealous of the plush, and Monokuma clearly knew this would be the case; I wanted to throw the plush aside and offer my mouth as the superior replacement, yet he continued pounding away at it. “Mm…~! I’m irresistible, even as a lifeless toy! Who would’ve thought? Puhuhu~!” He exclaimed. I was becoming increasingly frustrated with my inability to move, even knowing this was deliberately planned by Monokuma. For most of the time up to this point, I had been silent, too in awe of what was happening to come up with any sort of response, but I was so overtaken by my envy of the plush that I finally spoke up.

“Please fuck me, Mr. Monokuma.” He looked up from the plush’s back towards me. “But I’m so close! Don’t ruin the good thing I’ve got going on here, brat!” He continued to fuck the plush, and his expression changed; he was blushing and sweating. “Besides, you’re not gonna wanna miss this! Ah…~!” As he let out that sigh of pleasure, I could feel something warm, wet, and sticky leak from the plush and drip down onto my chest. His cum was surprisingly thick this time, and it was overflowing within the plush. Slowly, he pulled his belly button out of the plush, and he watched in satisfaction as his seed continued to fall out of it. He turned the plush around, the hole now facing me. Monokuma leaned on top of it, making sure to spread the hole so that I could get a full view of how much he had emptied into the plush. I was forced to watch his seed gush out of the plush’s hole, but I loved it, and I desperately hoped I was next. I wanted to feel him inside me, filling me with all of his love...

Monokuma, not seeming to be done quite yet with his life-sized counterpart, flipped it over so that it was face-up and moved it further down my body so that he could position himself with his back to me once again. This time, he laid his body on top of the plush, and his rump was now fully in my view. He climbed on top of the plush and began playfully humping it as he wrapped his paws around its neck. “I should look in the mirror more often… I really am the most handsome bear this world has ever known! Puhuhu~!” Unlike previously, he was now gentle as he humped the plush, and with each deliberate hump, I saw his butt lift and come down with a great amount of force; he was gentle, but each thrust still managed to be intense and deliberate, albeit slow.. The view alone was making it incredibly difficult not to cum outright. I was still restraining myself from cumming, but it was getting to the point where the anticipation of finally being able to cum felt so good and bad, all at the same time; I imagine this is the exact kind of despair that Monokuma was hoping to elicit from me. Out of frustration, I attempted to hump the air and found that I was slowly starting to get the ability to move my body again. As soon as I moved, Monokuma spoke up, still busy with humping the plush. “Ooh, you’re finally getting feeling in your body again? Does this view wanna make you do anything in particular~?” It felt like I was lifting a heavy weight, but I managed to lift one of my arms and reach out to touch his rump, to squeeze it and lovingly grope it. I slowly brought up my other hand and rubbed his rump, even as he continued humping the plush. I played with and softly rubbed his tail before sliding both arms down from his rump to his legs, then back to their previous position before I lifted them. Finally, with one last, heavy hump, Monokuma lifted himself off of the plush, and he threw it off of the bed. “Good luck using that thing again! I can see why you went hog-wild on it so many times: it’s because I’m so handsome and irresistible! Puhuhuhu~!”

He wiped his forehead with the back of his right paw. “Phew! That sure was a workout!” He looked down at himself. “These briefs or whatever you call ‘em sure are used, aren’t they?” Slowly, he began to peel them off, letting them swiftly fall to his ankles as soon as he had pulled them down far enough. He then picked them up and looked at me. “Here… you can have ‘em back! Puhuhu~!” He tossed the pair of briefs at my side; I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t gonna keep them around. He fixated his gaze on me. “But we’re not done yet… are we, [Y/N]?” He slowly rubbed his belly with one of his paws, lightly tapping it as he traced a circle. “I hope you’re ready for this… well, even if you’re not, it’s happening!” Almost like I was conditioned to, I sat up and began heavily panting, eagerly anticipating what was coming next; strangely enough, the oppressive sensation that was keeping me from moving seemed to be gone now, so I was able to sit up with ease, and I finally removed my underwear, leaving them around my ankles. Monokuma walked along the bed towards me, and he planted both of his paws on my head. Slowly, he trailed them down until he was holding my cheeks in his paws, and he pressed his face against mine. “That toy was just a warm-up, by the way; you’ve got a strong jaw, right? Puhuhuhu~!”

At that, he stood upright and shoved his belly into my face; I was immediately met with warmth. “You seem to be pretty weak to this kinda stuff! You really are a freak, you know that, [Y/N]?” Monokuma said as he continued to smother me. All I could do was mutter an affirmative grunt in response. Feeling him take hold of me was complete and utter bliss. I wanted him to do whatever he wanted with me, because I was his toy to play with. He continued shoving my face into his belly for a little while longer before pushing my head back and readjusting it; I was staring right at his belly button. Monokuma looked down at me with that wonderful grin of his, and he simply laughed again. “Y’know what comes next, riiiiiight~?” he asked in a playful yet completely mischievous tone. “Yes, Mr. Monokuma,” was all I could say in response; I wanted to be more enthusiastic, but I felt as if I was in a sort of daze, unable to control my emotions. As I stared at his belly, I could feel my cock continuing to throb, harder and harder. I still hadn’t released yet, amazingly enough, but I could tell that was gonna change pretty soon. Monokuma was still looking down at me. “Well? Admire me,” he said. I was slightly shocked as he said this, as he usually didn’t ask for my thoughts on anything; nevertheless, I obeyed him without missing a beat, and I began listing off all of my favorite things about him. “I love your smile, your personality, your affection, your… belly. I love everything about you, Mr. Monokuma.” He slightly pressed his belly button into my face. “Kiss it,” he demanded. I followed, initially peppering it with small kisses, then getting more into it, to a point where I was lightly sucking on it. As I continued kissing him, I eventually branched out to other parts of his belly, and he inquired at me once again.

“Who’s your favorite headmaster in the world?”

“You, Mr. Monokuma.”

“Do you love anybody in the world more than me?”

“Not at all, Mr. Monokuma.”

“Are you enjoying yourself right now?”

“Yes, M--”

Without warning, Monokuma shoved his protrusion into my mouth, and I barely had time to brace myself. He made one more command at me as I struggled to accommodate him.

“Look up at me, [Y/N].”

I obeyed him and was immediately met with a shining light from his red eye once again. As I witnessed it, I felt a strange sensation in my head.

I was forgetting even more things that didn’t relate to Monokuma. Try as I might, I couldn’t recollect a single thing about my life before I came to Hope’s Peak. My memories continued to fade, but my thoughts of Monokuma intensified, to the point where he was all I could care to think about. Even beyond that, I began to feel a surge of emotions, but they were... incoherent. They all felt like they were melding into one emotion.

His cute smile. His adorable laugh. His soft belly. Details of Monokuma infested my mind, and I couldn’t be happier about it.

“Do you remember what you did to get here?” Monokuma asked me. As my mouth was full, all I could do was shake my head in response as I continued sucking him off. I genuinely couldn’t remember anymore at this point, but I didn’t care.

“You betrayed all of your friends, of course! They’re all dead and gone because of you, [Y/N].” His thrusts intensified. “And you did it all for me…! So, do you feel happy about what you did? How about sad? Angry? Frustrated? Depressed? Ecstatic?” He paused for a brief moment. “...Hopeless, even? Puhu… Puhuhuhu~!”

Tears immediately began streaming down my face, even as I was still lusting for Monokuma and focusing on sucking him off. A paradoxical combination of emotions began swirling through me. I was sad as I happily sucked him off, all while a feeling of frustration and anger gnawed at me, but the combined emotions felt completely natural to me, as if I had experienced them in that way all my life.

Monokuma gave a slight grunt. “You’ll never see anybody but your wonderfully handsome headmaster ever again until the day you die; this, [Y/N], is the purpose of your life, what it’s all been building up to!” He stopped thrusting for a moment and used a paw to lift my chin up, forcing me to look up at him. “You don’t have a single regret, do you?”

Tears continued streaming down my face as I emphatically shook my head. It felt like my heart was breaking in two for reasons I couldn’t remember or understand as I continued to struggle to keep up with him stuffing me, as I greedily, happily sucked him off. Again, it all felt completely natural. Completely right.

“That’s right…” Monokuma said in a tone that was unusually soft and quiet for him. “There’s no way you’d regret being with your lovely headmaster…!” With emphasis on that word again, he forcefully stuck his protrusion further into me, and he gripped my head with his paws as he began thrusting even more intensely.

“Your complete and utter devotion to me has been a real treat, [Y/N]; it’s something not even I saw coming, y’know? I expected you to desperately struggle for survival in the killing game like the others, but instead, you immediately succumbed, and to my wily charms no less! And, as it turns out... that was the best thing that could’ve happened for the killing game. Everybody was blindsided by it! Even me! Puhuhuhuhu~!” As he was saying all of this, his heavy, consistent thrusts into my mouth were making a satisfying sound all on their own. At this point, all the emotions were overwhelming me to the point where it felt like they had overtaken me.

I didn’t know who or even what I was anymore.

Monokuma continued speaking. “Also, don’t worry; you’ll be getting a healthy dose of — ngh! — Monokuma from every day onwards. Look forward to it… even if it means your brain being practically turned to mush! I can’t even begin to imagine the devastatingly awful mind-altering effects I’ve had on you… but I can assure you it’s all for the better! Puhu! Puhuhuhu~!” I looked up at him, intensely happy to hear his words of praise towards me, even as the tears kept coming and the anger and regret kept gnawing at me. Then, he finally said the words I had been waiting for him to say this whole time.

“I love you!”

With that, he came for the second time, filling my mouth with his “honey”; I followed along with him, finally letting myself release, and the intensity of it all led to several loud grunts of pleasure in between sobs. My heart was beating so fast to the point where it really felt like it was gonna pop out of my chest from the intensity of the emotions I was experiencing. Even then, I aspired to swallow all of Monokuma’s seed, greedily sucking down as much as I could. He continued to force my head against his belly, making sure he fully emptied his load into me. It was getting difficult to breathe the longer he kept me there, and some of his cum began spilling simply because he had too much to give. I was grateful for every drop, but it was impossible for me to swallow it all; I was finally rewarded with Monokuma’s love, though, and that’s all that mattered to me.

Finally, Monokuma pulled back, letting me readjust. He then asked me a question that felt like it was harder to answer than anything I’d ever been asked previously.

“What’s your name?” Monokuma asked curiously. “Surely you can tell me that… right?”

...Who was I again? I desperately struggled to remember my name in order to satisfy Monokuma, but nothing but thoughts of him were coming to me, no matter what kind of information I tried to recall.

“I… I don’t know, Mr. Monokuma,” I responded. He put his face close to mine, wrapping his arms around me. “Puhuhu… Looks like I really did a number on you. You’re broken beyond repair, too far gone to fix! ...It’s just right!” He noticed the myriad of emotions I was expressing; my face was stained with tears of unrecognizable sadness, and I felt a strange anxiety, almost like I was heartbroken, yet I was also intensely happy to be this close to him. “You seem... confused!” Monokuma remarked. “But you should really feel grateful, [Y/N], because you’ve got everything you’ll ever need right here. Puhuhuhu~!” As he said that, he leaned his head onto mine. Even among the swirling of emotions, I could still feel the absolute comfort that came from being this close to Monokuma.

He continued asking me questions about who I was, who I knew, what things I had liked… anything about me prior to coming to Hope’s Peak… but I couldn’t really come up with answers for any of those things. The answers may have existed at one point in my life, but they were long gone at this point. It was a useless endeavor to try and remember any of it. The only thing I could state with absolute certainty was that I loved Monokuma and wanted to be with him forever.

And... that was okay. 

It was perfect, actually.


End file.
